Magic of time spent together
by Blackfang11
Summary: Time passes ever since Shadra was defeated. A new student comes to the magical academy and soon more trouble. A certain robot starts thinking about time and what it' worth while the trouble unfolds and what he can do to get what he wants the most in all the worlds. SorbetXPicco, heroineXmocca, heroxlassi
1. Chapter 1

_How many years has it been? Six maybe? Has it been since the defeat of Shadra? It seems so long ago now._

"AAAAHHHHHHH! I'm late I'm late!" the young red haired man yelled has he ran out of his dorm, "Oh man this will be the third time this week."

Meanwhile in a class room students sat together having a conversation a rabbit girl, a lizard boy, a girl with brown hair, a brown robot, and a young blonde girl.

"Hes not gonna make it," The lizard said.

"Oh come on Chai, Pico might have a chance," said the Bunny.

"lassi, if Pico does make it I'll get you extra carrots at lunch," said the brown haired girl.

"You're so on Sorbet!"

"Pico has one minute to arrive before teacher," the robot said.

"Mokka you think he'll make it at all?" Sorbet asked leaning back in her chair.

the Robot shook his head, "no."

"come on everyone. We have to have some faith in Pico," the Blonde girl said with a smile.

"Oh come on Sakura, You know it as much as we do he won't."

Sakura sighed has Pico slide into the room, "MADE IT!"

Lassi smiled "yay!"

Pico came over, "Thanks lassi. I know i'm cool like that."

Lassi shook her head, "No. Now Sorbet has to get me extra carrots at lunch. thats why I'm happy."

Pico frowned, "thanks."

"TAKE YOUR SEATS STUDENTS!" a man said has he entered the room.

All the students scattered to their seats getting out their books, paper, and other school needed things.

"before we start there is a new student joining out class today."

The students looked at each other chatting until the teacher silenced them.

"Ok now please enter," the teacher said looking towards the door.

the door opened.

"hey."


	2. new kid

_I thought time was just minutes, seconds, and hours. Now. I know it's more. _

The new student walked in his brown spiky hair poking out from his cap. He walked to the center of the classroom grinning.

"This is Fritter, he will be joining our school of magic," The teacher explained.

Fritter waved, "Sup."

"now please take a seat so we may begin the lesson," The teacher told him.

Fritter walked around looking for a seat and sat across from Lassi and put his feet on his desk leaning back. The other students looked at him but then back to their textbooks as the teacher started his lesson.

"Fritter please remove your feet from the desk," He said stopping the lecture.

Fritter put his feet down, "I need a book teach."

The teacher said going to get an extra one from his desk but he was out, "Seems I need to get more. FOr now just sit with another classmate and share the book."

Fritter stood, "Kay teach." Fritter sat next to Lassi, "Gonna sit with you rabit."

Lassi frowned, "I'm a bunny."

Fritter rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

After class Fritter jumped over the desk running out of the room and Lassi walked up to her friends.

"Have fun with the new kid?" Picco mocked.

Lassi crossed her arms, "He was rude!"

Mokka bleeped, "Perhaps we should teach him to fit in?"

Sorbet clapped, "Great idea Mokka!"

Sakura smiled as her friends went on making plans and Mokka looked at her. He looked back at the conversation after a minute however. At lunch the friends all sat together and lassi had gotten her extra carrots munching on them happily. Everyone was eating except Mokka who didn't need food, when Fritter walked past with his lunch tray.  
"Fritter, Why don't you join us?" Sakura said.

Fritter looked at her, "Really?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course."

Fritter sat down digging into his food when Sorbet asked, "So what's your element?"

Fritter spoke with a mouthful of food, "Whaa?"

Lassi squinted her face, "grosss, swallow your food before you talk!"

Fritter did and spoke again, "You wanna know my element?"

Sorbet nodded, "Yes. Mine's water."

Picco flex his arm, "Fire here."

Chai wagged his tail, "Wood."

Lassi winked, "Got the wind right here!"

Mokka added on, "I am Earth."

Sakura smiled, "I'm light."

Fritter laughed, "Holy shit! hahaha!"

lassi pulled on her ears, "Bad word!"

"So what so funny?" Picco asked.

Fritter caught his breath, "I'm Dark. we got all the elements at this table!"

"That is cool!" Chai exclaimed.

Fritter crossed his arms, "Course I bet I'm the strongest one here."

"Nope," Sorbet said.

"Yeah right? You gonna say it's you?" Fritter asked.

"It's me!" Picco laughed.  
Lassi laughed, "Nope. Not you Picco."

Picco glared at her, "shut up."

"The strongest mage here is Sakura," Mokka explained.

Sakura smiled, "I don't like to see it has the strongest."

Picco slapped her back, "Now you're just being modest!"

"No, I see us all as powerful. We only need to unveil the power that makes us all special I feel," Sakura said.

Her friends all looked at her and then at each other.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Picco sighed.

Mokka nodded, "Strong, smart, pr-." He stopped himself.

Fritter was the only one that noticed Mokka stopping his last word. After that they all became close friends and time kept going. But there are things that never change, not alone.


End file.
